FGTEEV
FGTEEV is a British-Chinese flashbacked animated television series. the series is based on YouTube channel with same name by Funnel Vision. Plot the adventures of Chase, a human founding raised by Margaret's gamer pack, and his best friends two brothers Shawn and Mike cousin friend Heidi rosy lips Kim and playful student Clara, They lived in Funnel Town Street, where many dangers lurk, as the mighty bengal man cub Shere Khan. The inqustive Chase often gets himself into trouble and can't resist helping youtubers in danger or solving other problems. Characters Main Cast Chase - Jonathan Bailey Shawn - Rasmus Hardliker Mike - Rupert Degas Heidi - Samantha Barks Kim - Jules de Jongh Clara - Beth Chalmers Seeonee Gamer Pack Margaret - Kath Soucie Joseph - Dlyan Sproz Sophie - Ashley Tisdale Zack - Sam Gold Cody - Jimmy Hibbert Villains Shere Khan - Tom Kenny Other Characters Mowgil - Ted Dykstra Maria - Rebekah Staton Raven - Emma Tate Newton - Wilmer Valderrama Scoot - David Freedman Episode list Season 1 # High School Hangout - 6 January, 2008 # The Fairest of Them All - 13 January, 2008 # Clara Gets Check - 20 January, 2008 # Kitchen Inspector - 27 January, 2008 # Grounded on the Third Floor - 3 February, 2008 # The Prince & The Pluger - 10 February, 2008 # Footloser - 17 February, 2008 # A Prom Story - 24 February, 2008 # Band in Funnel Town Street - 3 March, 2008 # Shawn Goes to Camp - 10 March, 2008 # To Catch A Thief - 17 March, 2008 # It's A Bad, Bad, Bad Circus - 24 March, 2008 # Poor Little Rich Boy - 31 March, 2008 # Cookin with Rapunzel - 7 April, 2008 # Rumors - 14 April, 2008 # Big Heir & Baseball - 21 April, 2008 # Rock Star in the House - 28 April, 2008 # Smart & Smarter - 5 May, 2008 # The Ghost of Funnel 625 - 12 May, 2008 # Sal's Back - 19 May, 2008 # Christmas at the Gaming Team High - 26 May, 2008 # Kisses & Basketball - 2 June, 2008 # Pilot Your Own Life - 9 June, 2008 # Crushed - 16 June, 2008 # Commercial Breaks - 23 June, 2008 # Boston Tea Party - 30 June, 2008 # How It All Began Again - 7 July, 2008 # Team Player - 14 July, 2008 # The Spy Who Taught Me - 21 July, 2008 # Have You Got the Time - 28 July, 2008 # Growing, Growing Gone - 4 August, 2008 # A Berry Sore Stomach - 11 August, 2008 # Camping Out - 18 August, 2008 # Tickets, Please - 25 August, 2008 # Introducing the Frankfurt - 1 September, 2008 # A Colorful Encounter - 8 September, 2008 # An Awfully Frightening Lightning - 15 September, 2008 # Frisky Business - 22 September, 2008 # Follow These Directions - 29 September, 2008 # Rules of the Road - 6 October, 2008 # To Tree or Not to Tree - 13 October, 2008 # Getting Over A Bully - 20 October, 2008 # All Washed Up - 27 October, 2008 # The Police Department - 3 November, 2008 # Emails Party - 10 November, 2008 # Mystery at Gaming Team Diner - 17 November, 2008 # My Aunt Came Back - 24 November, 2008 # Chase In Charge - 1 December, 2008 # When I Grow Up - 8 December, 2008 # Tell Me A Story - 15 December, 2008 # To Another Castle - 22 December, 2008 # Happy To Be Me - 29 December, 2008 Season 2 # Ring Around The Tomatos - 6 January, 2011 # I Love to Conduct - 13 January, 2011 # Hungry Hiccups - 20 January, 2011 # Whale Tale - 27 January, 2011 # Eagle's Treasure - 3 February, 2011 # The Birthday Marbles - 10 February, 2011 # The Legend of the Crayon Prix - 17 February, 2011 # Radio Kite - 24 February, 2011 # Go West, Young Man - 3 March, 2011 # Farmer Heidi - 10 March, 2011 # A FGTEEV Halloween - 17 March, 2011 # Shawn's Solo Mission - 24 March, 2011 # The Guitar and the Moon - 31 March, 2011 # The Good Giant and the Bad Giant - 7 April, 2011 # The Chirstmess Wish - 14 April, 2011 # How We Became the FGTEEV: The True Story - 21 April, 2011 # Jump for Joseph - 28 April, 2011 # The Northern Night Light - 5 May, 2011 # O Yes, O Yes, It's Wintertime - 12 May, 2011 # A Tall Totem Tale - 19 May, 2011 # The Incredible Shrinking Adventure - 26 May, 2011 # Duck, Duck, Khan - 2 June, 2011 # Lizard Safari - 9 June, 2011 # Knock on Camera - 16 June, 2011 # A Galactic Goodnight - 23 June, 2011 # The Smoothie Machine - 30 June, 2011 # Happiness Competition - 7 July, 2011 # Move to Music - 14 July, 2011 # Shere Khan's Birthday - 21 July, 2011 # The Great Barrier Reef - 28 July, 2011 # Food Project - 4 August, 2011 # Long Train Journey - 11 August, 2011 # Soft Play - 18 August, 2011 # Newton The High School Star - 25 August, 2011 # Two Masks - 1 September, 2011 # Parachute Jump - 8 September, 2011 # Digger World - 15 September, 2011 # Cave Station - 22 September, 2011 # Simple Maths - 29 September, 2011 # Once Upon a Time - 6 October, 2011 # Nursery Crimes - 13 October, 2011 # Mowgil's Hot Rod - 20 October, 2011 # The Doll Hospital - 27 October, 2011 # Canal Boomerang - 3 November, 2011 # Hovercraft Outback - 10 November, 2011 # The Zoo Game - 17 November, 2011 # Mike Goes Away - 24 November, 2011 # Super Tree - 1 December, 2011 # Surfing Games - 8 December, 2011 # Tiny Land - 15 December, 2011 # Margaret's New Clothes - 22 December, 2011 # The End - 29 December, 2011 DVD releases(2009-14) # High School Hangout (7|2|2009) # Cookin with Rapunzel(4|7|2009) # The Ghost of Funnel 625(7|11|2009) # A Prom Story(20|3|2010) # Tell Me A Story(23|10|2010) # Ring Around The Tomatos(12|5|2012) # Lizard Safari(29|10|2012) # A Galacitc Goodnight(17|3|2013) # The End(27|10|2013) # Surfing Games(2|3|2014)